


New Years Party

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Category: Bizaardvark (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: New Years Party at Vuggle





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of the kids are in their mid 20s

When a party at Vuggle is in session crazy stuff happen. On New Years Eve Paige sat in her car and looked at herself, "Why did I end up here." She was in her mid 20s. Her wife Amelia was smiling, "I still do the fashion videos, so is Bizaardvark dead?" Paige said, "Yep for the 300th time for 7 years, but me and Frankie are still friends, we're all 25 and above, we record our own music covers now." Amelia said, "We left Vuggle for good and it would be nice to see how we changed." Paige said, "Dropped Charlie and Caleb off at my parents check, brought the wine." Amelia pulled it out, "This is going to be fun." Frankie saw the two, "Paige bring any alcohol?" Bernie said, "I need beer." Amelia said, "We brought wine everyone over 21?" Everyone cheered. Amelia said, "I only brought one." Every one booed. Amelia said, "Look at Dirk, drunk drunk Dirk." Paige said, "Amelia we should stay and drink a little." OR DID THEY?


End file.
